


[Podfic] A Dream of Flight

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas starts visiting Dean in his dreams with astonishing regularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Dream of Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream of Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224945) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



**Length:** 51:55  
**File Size:** 58MB|15MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yfvpapcqf6j4sud/A%20Dream%20Of%20Flight.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015010101.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015010201.zip)

Thanks to yue_ix for the beta!

And thank you to cybel for the podbook.

This is such a beautiful story<3


End file.
